


Diana and the Batwoman

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Kate Kane has just joined the Justice League, and Wonder Woman wants to make sure everything is working out for her. (Wonder Woman x Batwoman, Smut)





	Diana and the Batwoman

Katherine "Batwoman" Kane stood on the Watchtower, gazing out at the Earth below. She was still amazed that she was responsible for protecting all of the people on that planet.

"Are you lonely up here, Kate?" a familiar Israeli-accented voice asked.

Kate looked over her shoulder to see Wonder Woman walking towards her. She then shook her head. "Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely, Diana."

"I could always get you dropped off back in Gotham," Diana offered. "I know that you prefer to be there."

"No, Dick and the others are taking care of things down there," Kate stated. "But I wouldn't mind some company." She removed her mask, flicked her long red hair, and sighed. "It just…it hasn't been the same since Bruce died."

Diana stood beside her. "He was the best of us, Kate. If he hadn't used that weapon on Darkseid, Earth would be like Tartarus now. A fiery wasteland of pain and suffering."

"That's true, but…I miss him."

"I know. At least he had you to take up the mantle."

Kate sighed. "But why? He had Dick, Tim, Damian, and Barbara."

"Don't forget Jason," Diana reminded her.

"Jason would never have taken it," Kate pointed out, "but the point still stands. Bruce had five other people he could have chosen to become the next Batman, all of whom he had trained personally. Why did he pick the gay Jewish cousin that, until a few months before he died, he didn't even know he had?"

"I don't know," Diana replied. "But whatever the reason was, it must've been good."

"I know." Kate sighed, gently hugging herself. "What about you? You took his death pretty hard too."

Diana nodded, looking out the window. "Bruce was a good friend. One of the few mortal men I would consider a worthy opponent and an ally in battle."

"Sounds like I've got a lot to live up to."

"No, you don't have to. Taking Bruce's place in both the League and Gotham City is one thing, but taking his spot as my friend is an entirely different matter."

Kate was silent for several seconds. Then, out of the blue, she asked, "Diana…what if I told you that I was in love with you?"

Diana blushed, a confused look on her face. "You...what?"

"I'm in love with you," Kate repeated. "I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you on TV back when I was in the military. But like most girl crushes, I kinda kept it to myself."

"Kate…." She sighed. "I've never been with a mortal woman before."

"Well…there's a first time for everything." Kate stroked Diana's cheek. She pulled her closer, kissing the Amazon's lips. Diana's eyes widened, then slowly closed as she surrendered to the kiss. She placed her hands on Kate's hips, holding her close.

When their lips parted, Diana seemed slightly dazed. "Kate…you're so amazing."

"You haven't seen amazing yet." Kate kissed Diana again.

Diana held Kate tightly, kissing back deeply and threading her hands through Kate's scarlet hair.

"Take off the armour, Diana," Kate whispered. " I want to taste an Amazon."

Diana smiled. "Love-making already? Your libido would impress Aphrodite herself."

Kate giggled. "I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"It's something that I've learned from being around Barry," she replied, referring to Barry "The Flash" Allen.

"Have you got a room here?"

Diana nodded. "Allow to me to take you there." She then picked up Kate in her arms, carrying her like a bride. Kate smiled as Diana flew down the corridors of the Watchtower, heading to her quarters. The door opened and Diana took Kate inside. The room was decorated with Amazon relics, and some of Diana's findings from her time in Man's world.

Diana closed the door, removing her armour to reveal her naked form. "My Amazon sisters used to tell me that my body was like a goddess."

Kate smiled. "Goddess is right. Damn, those abs are good." She kissed Diana again, pushing her onto the bed.

Diana felt herself become submissive as Kate pinned her to the bed, their lips still pressed together. She reached out with her hands, removing Kate's costume.

"So, you want me naked too, huh?" Kate remarked.

"That is traditional," Diana joked.

"I thought you might like the costume on."

"Well, I know it's part of something called a fetish, but I don't fully understand what that means yet."

"Well, I'll be more than happy to teach you." Kate then looked down at Diana's pussy, seeing that it was hairless and smooth. She smiled and leaned close, kissing her folds.

Diana moaned loudly. "Great Hera!"

Kate began to lick Diana out, sucking on her clit.

"Oh gods!" the Amazon cried.

Kate continued her assault, dominating Diana.

"Fuck… Please…."

Kate kept licking deeper, faster, harder.

Diana held Kate's head between her legs, moaning in ecstasy. She had reached her limit. "Ohhhhh…!" she moaned as she came.

Kate licked up her cum, then kissed Diana and smiled. "I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Kate Kane," Diana responded, holding the new Dark Knight close to her. The two of them eventually fell asleep, still naked and in each other's arms.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And now for DC! This little fic is a present I made for my new tumblr friend, thefingerfuckingfemalefury. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did :3


End file.
